Where Hearts Reside
by ezillyamused
Summary: Rick and Michonne re-group and settle after the group storms Negan's compound. Set after Not Tomorrow Yet but before Twice As Far. *A little Richonne domesticity fic dedicated to the wonderful literaturechick! Thank you for being the best richonne fanficiton cheerleader! Rated M for a small section of adult things! Tee Hee!*
**Michonne**

She'd been quiet the entire drive back to Alexandria, pensive even; her thoughts lingering on the massacre from the night before as they sped past flanking trees along the highway. She wanted to leave it behind her, deep in the recesses of her mind. What was done was done. She just hoped they'd rid themselves of this Negan but if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't so sure. Her gut wasn't at rest with these plans but maybe her gut was wrong. It had been before but even that was a rarity. Had they just created trouble they didn't have or was the trouble to come and they just got ahead of it? Maybe it was for the best. And Rick was right. This was how they eat; a means to an end. This was how food was provided to everyone in their community. Everything always boiled down to food.

She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension built in the muscles along the back of her neck and upper shoulders. The ache eased its way back in a matter of seconds upon entering that compound. Perhaps once they returned home she'd be able to rest easy again. Rick would be able to assist with that. Her heart fluttered as thoughts of their first time together rushed forth from her memory. She closed her eyes as the heavenly reflections reappeared before the blacks of her eyelids. She could still taste Rick's tongue. She could still feel his hot breath searing over every inch of her skin. She could still feel the tug and pull of his hands grabbing at every plane of her body. The thoughts caused a shudder as she flushed in response to her recollections.

Rick leaned over and placed a loving hand on her knee, drawing her away from herself and towards him; Towards his confidence, his peace and his reassurance that what they'd just done had been the right thing to do. And in that moment, every doubt, every fear, every reservation flitted into the unknown. Just him being present swept her trepidation away. She offered him a smile and covered his hand with hers, giving it a little supportive squeeze of her own. They were in this together, through the good and the bad. She'd be there by his side, following, guiding or fighting him along the way but they'd be together. That's all that really mattered to her.

Being with Rick was like being intoxicated, subjecting her to states of dizziness, relaxation, fearlessness and freedom. When it was just them, it was as if no other souls existed. They were alone in their own small world. Michonne hadn't felt this adored and loved in so long, she almost forgot what it was like to be wanted and needed in that way. And Rick. The man couldn't be satiated. He wanted her at every waking moment and wasn't ashamed to resort to pouting in order to get his way. It was cute really and she resisted a little more than usual just to see that beautiful bottom lip of his stick out a little further in a desperate plea. Even now, the thought of his poked out lip and imploring eyes brought a smile to her face.

They pulled up to the gates of Alexandria, greeted by Eugene and Father Gabriel. Rick parked the RV and turned towards her, examining her face like he'd done a million times before but his visual exchange relayed something different. There was optimism in his eyes. Hope even. They were going to make something _together_ in this life, this new world.

"You ready." He opened his door but didn't turn to exit just yet, a broad smile swiping across his face. It was time for them to face yet another person: Carl.

* * *

"Dad. Michonne," Carl called aloud, shifting Judith to his other hip as he made his way towards them.

Michonne reached them first and Judith leaned out towards her, laughing. Happily, Michonne swooped the little girl into her arms, welcoming and thankful for the distraction.

"Hey _little bit_ ," she cooed as Judith latched her tiny hand around one of the Michonne's dreads, promptly sticking it in her mouth.

Rick clapped Carl on the shoulder and leaned in to kiss Judith's forehead, his eyes locked onto Michonne's. She sighed, the heavy air escaping as she wouldn't be able to escape Carl and the questions she anticipated to come.

"How'd it go," Carl inquired, turning and walking towards their home, in step with his father. Michonne and Judith lagged a little behind but were still within earshot when Rick began filling Carl in on everything in grave detail. He'd always been quite open and honest with Carl and even moreso as of late. Rick wanted his son to be well equipped for any and everything this world would toss his way. Carl had been through more than most adults in his sixteen years and yet he somehow managed to keep his humanity, his spirit. Michonne admired that trait in Carl the most. He cared deeply and that was something they could all strive to do.

They reached the porch and stood, exhaustion creeping over Rick and Michonne as they each allowed yawns to rip from their mouths.

"Cor," Judith announced, reaching towards her brother.

Michonne handed her over before arching her back and tilted her head from side to side, stretching out her sore muscles and popping aching joints. "We need to clean up."

She turned to Rick, placed a loving hand on his shoulder and smiled before bringing her attention back to Carl. "And when we're done, I'll change your bandage."

"And we can talk," Carl interjected, a smirk ensuing.

"Yeah, we can talk." Michonne smiled back, shook her head and walked through the large door, her boys and Judy trailing behind her. It was so good to be home.

* * *

 **Rick**

"Take off your shirt," Michonne commanded as she fastened the bedroom door behind them.

A coquettish look flashed over Rick's face and he pursed his lips, the brown shirt flying over his head and across the room.

"That's a first," Rick acknowledged, moving in on Michonne like she was his prey.

He was ready to pounce, toss her lean body over his shoulder, place her in their bed and love her all day and into the evening. The night before they left, he watched her toes wiggle at the sight of him undressing before her. He'd wanted to make something else of hers wiggle right now.

Just as he found himself facing his love, Michonne halted him with the palm of her hands gently striking his chest. Her long, thin fingers glided down the sides of his torso and she began to press near his ribs. He sighed hard and rolled his eyes. She'd duped him.

"They're fine 'Chonne," he debated, wincing as her fingers pressed a tender spot. And of course she noticed his reaction to the pressure as a thin smile began to form over her lips. Those sweet lips he enjoyed sucking on for hours if she allowed. They'd plump up even more after long lip locking sessions and turn this deep berry shade as the blood rushed back into them. They were blissful.

"No they are not," she countered, clasping her hands around his neck, her fingers caressing the fine hairs at his nape. He loved when she did that. He felt whatever tension he had cease to exist in his body every single time she touched him there. "You need to at least try to permit your body to heal, Rick."

Her eyes scanned down his face and she tilted her head to further examine the contusions around his neck. They had been healing rather nicely but whether she wanted to accept that or not was the question Rick wanted an answer to. She was always checking his body out for bruises and scars, making sure he was alright and in tip top shape to continue doing what he was meant to do, lead. _We need you strong._ She'd said that to him on more than one occasion but he'd never forget the first time she spoke those words to him. He knew even then that he loved Michonne. He just didn't know how much. He had enough at stake in this world and Michonne just made him that much more vulnerable. But it was a vulnerability he was more than willing to accept and take on.

He leaned in and kissed her soft, heart shaped lips, staring into her heavy lidded eyes as he pulled away, searching for words to change the subject of his broken body and assist his thoughts into meditating on just how head over heels in love he was with the woman standing before him. But at the moment he wanted more than his mere thoughts on loving her. Right now what he needed, in this very moment, was his body on top of her body. "Take off your shirt."

Laughing, she removed her hands from around his neck, her fingers leaving a scorching trail down his chest. Walking away, she tossed her vest onto their bed, then discarded her shirt and unleashed her breasts from her bra before taking a few more steps towards their bathroom. Rick remained still, his tongue involuntarily swiping across his top lip. He thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Michonne stripping the garments from her taut little body. She was so beautiful and he was pleased to no end that she was his. All his. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Michonne slid her skin tight jeans over her tight little rump, Rick's favorite part of her body, and down her sleek and slim thighs until they pooled around her ankles. Kicking the pants aside, she looked over her shoulder at him, beckoning him to come with gleaming eyes, her lips parting slowly as if she were going to whisper his name. She bit her bottom lip before making her way across the threshold and into the bathroom. Rick was on her heels, nearly falling over as he shook off his pants, naughty thoughts of how dirty he was about to get with her in that shower completely overcoming him.

* * *

Steam covered the glass encased shower in a thick fog as the showerhead drenched the two, their skin welcoming the hot water, nourishing and replenishing their skin and alleviating the ache of their muscles. Rick poured a baking soda concoction over Michonne's hair and began to carefully massage her scalp with his fingers before making his way down one of her locs, squeezing out the mixture like a sponge. He loved her hair. It was beautiful and unique and unlike anything he'd ever known, much like Michonne herself.

"Am I doin' this right," he asked concerned. This was his second time assisting her with washing her dreads and he thought he had it down now but wanted to be sure. "I work from the scalp and then down the dreadloc, right?"

"Your hands are divine," Michonne hummed as Rick caressed her scalp. "Now hush up and keep doin' what you do."

Farming made him quite masterful with his hands; gentle enough for the fragile but rough and tough at just the right moments. He sent a silent thank you to Hershel for that. Releasing the shower head, Rick placed it over Michonne's head, which she tilted back as not to have the water and baking soda solution get in her eyes. Rick watched as the water poured over her beautiful skin like a waterfall cascading down a magnificent cliff. She hummed some more as the water flowed through her locs, the sight weakening his self control. He simply couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He had to get a taste of her and he had to do so now.

Placing the showerhead back, Rick wrapped an arm around Michonne, his hand splayed across her stomach as her ass settled against his growing cock. She giggled at his actions and braced herself against the shower wall, her head falling back against his shoulder in complete surrender. That was his cue to have his way with her body. He loved when she relented to him and let him do as he wished. Now was his time to worship his love. Pushing her dreads all to one shoulder, Rick licked the soft and sensitive flesh just behind her ear. Her body almost melted as his tongue landed and began its path slowly down her neck, to her collarbone and rounding her shoulder. One of her hands grabbed at his dripping wet curls as his lips rested on her shoulder, sprinkling her skin with tiny kisses. She took her other hand, placed it on top of Rick's hand across her abdomen and guided it to her warm, moist center. She wasn't playing around with him today and he was more than willing to skip to the good shit. His thick fingers slid inside and began rubbing her softly, a light moan escaped at his gentle touch, her hand still attached to his, as his fingers dove deeper. Her cheek now resting against the cool shower tile, she wiggled her tight little tush against his cock, inciting and inviting him all the same, he hastened his fingers circling that little bundle of nerves he held near and dear to his heart. With his free hand, Rick began to stroke himself, easily stepping into rhythm with the other hand pleasuring Michonne.

"I… need," she swallowed hard against the cold tile before being able to complete her thought. "You inside..."

Before she could finish, Rick slowly entered her warm and slick center. Inch by inch he pushed through, her sex swathing him like a tailor made glove. A perfect fit as he slid in and out of her with ease and purpose. He grappled her hips with both hands and pumped in and out of her, his pace quickening as she breathed out his name. The heat from their bodies collided with the steam from the shower causing Rick's body to blush over several shades of red. His hard, hot cock pushing in deeper as Michonne's body accepted all of him. His motions became more hurried, yet deliberate as Michonne's moans grew louder, his name rolling from her tongue more frequently but mumbled, her body tightening around his cock as he pumped further and harder. His body began to quake as he released, his seed spilling into his love, his breathing labored as he leaned forward, bracing his hand against the wall, his cock still inside Michonne. He removed himself from her body and she quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth sealed to his as she stretched her body upwards on the tips of her toes. Her mouth was wet and sweet, as he savored her tongue poking through. He bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled away, fighting her to let him continue to devour her mouth.

She pushed herself away and slowly slid her body down his, landing gently on her knees, smoothing her hands down his shaft, exciting him some more. She wanted to return the favor and a smile splashed across Rick's lips at the mere thought of those sweet round lips around his cock. She stared up at him, the black of her pupil almost completely covering her dark brown irises as her long thick lashes fluttered in utter desire. Her pink tongue circled her lush lips as Rick reached down and lovingly brushed his hand over her hair. Leaning his head back, he surrendered to the feel of Michonne's tongue gliding deliberately from the head of his cock down to the base and then swirling back up, her fingers digging into the flesh behind his thighs. Her tongue elicited something in him he hadn't felt in so long: unadulterated delight. Her name spilled from his mouth, blending in with the sheets of water spewing from the showerhead as she took all of him into her mouth, indulging in the ecstasy of it all.

* * *

 **Carl**

Carl sat on the kitchen counter as Michonne pulled out her kit of supplies, resting it on the countertop. She'd been quiet since she came downstairs but appeared at peace. Carl wasn't stupid. He'd known she and his dad had been participating in some "adult" activities; the thought causing him to laugh on the inside and shudder all the same. It was strange but also seemed like the right next step in Michonne and his dad's relationship. He felt the time would come when his dad and Michonne would see each other in that way. He'd seen it some time ago, so it was a pleasant surprise to see it happening now. They'd been living and acting like one big happy family since the prison really. It was only a matter of time.

Reaching deep into his pocket, Carl retrieved a chocolate bar covered in silver foil. He unwrapped it, broke it and offered one half to Michonne. She eyed him a moment before taking the sweet treat.

"It's not a Big Cat but it'll do. Enid got you into the pantry," she guessed as she popped a piece in her mouth and closed her eyes. She really enjoyed savoring her food. Chocolate was one of Michonne's weaknesses and Carl knew that all too well. This was his little segue into "the conversation" about her and his dad. Nothing like someone's favorite to get them prepped for spilling the beans.

"Denise," he confessed, popping a small piece in his mouth and swallowing without so much as a thought. "I took it from her cabinet when she wasn't looking."

"Carl," Michonne began to scold but decided to laugh and shake her head instead. He thought she'd appreciate the gesture if nothing more.

"She was never going to use it," he offered. "She tried to cook mac and cheese for me once when I was in the infirmary. The grossest thing I've ever had in my mouth and you know, we've eaten some pretty awful shit in the past."

Michonne laughed, "Language, young man."

"Eh, sorry," Carl grimaced and chuckled simultaneously. Michonne wasn't a fan of the potty mouth, especially with him. He really tried to respect her wishes when he spoke around her, though he'd forget he wasn't just talking to a friend and slip occasionally.

"So," Carl began, hopping down from the kitchen counter and making his way to the dining room chair. He plopped down and took off his hat, sitting it on the table top. "You and my dad, huh?"

"No beating around the bush with you," Michonne groaned as she approached and began to unravel the gauze from around Carl's head. "I didn't expect you to, really. And yes… your dad and I are…" She stopped and stared at him a moment, her eyes shaded in apprehension. She didn't want to say it aloud without his approval. It was just like Michonne to put his feelings and everyone else's before her own.

"It's alright, Michonne," Carl reassured. "It's great. I'm happy for the both of you."

Michonne continued taking off the bandage and began her cleaning routine. He'd gotten used to it now. Well as much as he could. To take his mind off of the task, he decided to berate Michonne with twenty questions. She hated it and he loved to see her dance around some of the questions. It was their little game.

"So," Carl emphasized slowly. "Like, how did you two decide it was time to take your relationship further?"

"Really, Carl? You coming out the gate with that question? Didn't want to ease into this conversation I see."

He giggled at how uncomfortable she got. Her breathing was heavy and labored and she sighed about a dozen times after getting that out.

"Just answer the question," Carl begged.

"I don't know," Michonne grinned and put her head down like a shy child before looking back up at Carl. She was really anxious but her eyes were saying something completely different. Elation was probably the best way Carl could describe the expression on her face. He'd never seen her this giddy and overjoyed. "I asked your dad to see if he could bring me back some toothpaste from the last run he and Daryl went on and he tried. Lost a whole case of toothpaste in a truck that is currently at the bottom of a lake."

"Really," Carl questioned, his eyebrow arched upwards in disbelief. Did his dad have game?

Michonne laughed, "Yeah. But then he pulled out a pack of breath mints. Despite losing the toothpaste, he thought about me. Considered what I'd wanted, not that he hadn't before but I don't know. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. And my heart started racing and before I knew it we were kissing on the sofa."

"That's enough," Carl hollered. "I don't need to hea- that's enough."

"You sure you don't want to know more, Mr. Twenty Questions? I mean you did ask," Michonne teased back.

"NO! Please don't," Carl hollered before bursting into laughter to keep himself from being completely scandalized by the very minor details she offered about their union.

Michonne doubled over chuckling herself. He saw her clutch her stomach as she grabbed the chair from the other side of the table and brought it in front of him, her chuckle subsiding slowly. She made her way to the sink and washed her hands clean once more before cleaning and redressing his wound. Taking a seat before him, she pulled the bandage off completely and examined his eye in her usual meticulous manner.

"It's looking good pal," Michonne assured as she grabbed some supplies to start cleaning the wound.

"No it doesn't," Carl confessed. He hadn't really said anything to her about how awkward he felt now. He'd kind of mentioned it to his dad but he didn't really know what to say to him.

"You know," Michonne started. "I think it's rather cool, actually. It makes you so much more badass. Like a real comic book hero."

A smirk appeared at her words. She always knew exactly what to say.

"And Carl, your eyes aren't what really matter. Okay," she commented. "It's what's in here that really counts." She patted his chest, just above his heart. "Your character, how you treat people, how you love people, how you help those in need. That's what's important. That's what looks good and baby boy you've got a lot of heart. More than anyone I've ever known. Don't you forget that, okay? Ever."

Carl only nodded in response as he thrust himself into Michonne's arms.

"Love you kiddo," Michonne whispered into his shoulder.

"Love you too," Carl returned, his voice just as low.

The two pulled away and Michonne wiped a tear from her eye. She was such a sap but she was his sap. Carl smiled and sat back down in his chair, still so she could finish cleaning his wound.

"Have you told him about Andre at all," Carl questioned as Michonne finished cleaning and began unraveling fresh gauze.

"Hmm," Michonne hummed and looked away. What was that look about? "Not yet but its coming. I'm… I'm not ready just yet."

"But you will be and I'll be here to help you if you need me too."

"I know you will," she agreed.

Her eyes softened and a smirk appeared. She looked like she would drop another tear at any moment.

"And thank you for being so accepting and understanding," she finally spoke. "I didn't know how you'd react to the news. I just knew that I needed you to be okay with it all before we went further."

"Well," he started. "Thank you for always thinking about me… and Judith. You always have kinda been like a," he stopped, his voice trailing behind, his mother's face flooding his memory. He missed her so much it hurt sometimes but having Michonne in his life certainly cushioned the devastating blow of his mother no longer being with him. "Like a mom to us, really."

"Carl," Michonne returned, her voice quivering a little.

"Look," Carl interjected in an attempt to change the mood. "Don't get all soft on me, ok?"

"Hey, you started it pal with the _like a mom_ talk," Michonne quickly reminded him, a smile and a shake of her head subsequently following.

"Let's not get all sentimental right now," Carl begged. "Let's just celebrate with the chocolate and talk about books or something."

"Deal," Michonne agreed.

"Oh, I started the _Count of Monte Cristo_. You were right, it's so good. Danglars is awful."

"Isn't he though," Michonne agreed. "The most jealous hearted hater in classic literature."

"Yeah," Carl returned with a laugh. "Like I can't believe Edmond Dantes didn't see that coming."

"Oh, I know," Michonne acknowledged. "But he gets his revenge. Wait and see. It gets so good. Like a soap opera but so much better."

Michonne secured the self adhesive gauze in place, tossed Carl's hat on his head, leaned against the countertop and continued discussing the classic revenge novel. Carl made a mental note, storing this moment in time in his mind. He'd learned to cherish moments like these because they were few and far between. He'd always keep a special place in his mind and his heart for his time with Michonne.

* * *

 **Michonne**

Michonne snapped Judith's sleeper onesie in place and lightly wrapped a thin blanket around the little one, dimmed the lights and took a seat. She opened the book before them, one she'd read long ago and somehow manage to remember by heart. She swayed back and forth in the rocker, hoping to soothe the little girl into a slumber as the words eased from her lips.

 _In the great green room_

 _There was a telephone_

 _And a red balloon_

 _And a picture of-_

 _The cow jumping over the moon_

She continued on as Judy, pointed at the pictures and sounded out some of the words in an attempt to mimic Michonne, the act making Michonne smile from the inside out. She didn't realize how much she missed moments like this until recently. This had become her and Judy's nightly routine. She loved books and it looked like Judith had an affinity for them as well. She'd often grab a book and crawl towards Michonne with it clutched in her fist. Sometimes the book would make with her but all the time Michonne would pick it up and read it to her. Her Andre was a lover of books too. Not a day would pass where she wasn't reminded of her sweet baby boy in some capacity. Some days her heart ached for him. Other days she'd dwell in the happy moments she got to have with him. And every day she missed her baby tremendously.

Before she read the last words, Michonne found Judith completely knocked out, her little mouth barely open as sleep captured the little girl. Placing Judith in her crib, Michonne turned on the monitor and eased her way out of the nursery, leaving the bedroom door just ajar.

A slight touch crossed her shoulder as she spun around, facing Rick.

"Were you watching us," she whispered as she tipped down the hallway, the visual monitor tight in her grasp.

"Yeah," Rick answered. "I watch y'all almost every night."

"Hmm," Michonne hummed as she passed Rick, making her way towards the staircase. He'd been spying on her girl time with Judy. She found the gesture sweet and comforting. Like Rick was their night guardian.

"Where you goin'," Rick asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"All my stuff's downstairs in my bedroom."

"Not anymore," he admitted with a grin plastered across his face. "Carl and I emptied out your drawers and closet while you were bathin' Judy and gettin' her ready for bed."

"You touched my unmentionables," Michonne teased, her hand splayed over her heart.

"I've touched a lot of your unmentionables," Rick confessed with a slight chuckle, as not to wake up his daughter.

Rick reached out his hand towards Michonne and as always she accepted it into her own, squeezing tightly. She never wanted to let his hand go. Not even for a brief moment. She was in love.

"Relax," Rick drawled as they entered his bedroom. "Take a seat on the bed."

"What are you doing," Michonne questioned, inquiring eyes searching Rick's face and then the room.

"I thought I'd cater to you this evenin'," he declared. "I found a few night gowns for you to pick from."

Michonne's eyes widened in surprise. "Like an actual night gown," she asked.

"Yeah," he beamed, securing the bedroom door with a quick turn of the lock. "Or you can wear nothin'. Your choice."

"How about I just wear one of your t-shirts?"

"Hmmm," Rick smiled. "That's fine. Easy to take off."

"Undress me," she hissed, her voice just above a whisper.

"I thought you'd never ask," Rick replied, happy as a kid in a candy store.

Michonne held her arms above her head as Rick slid her tank top up and over her head. She stood up from the bed as he slid her pants off, tossing them aside.

"Now toss me your gray t-shirt," she demanded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"What," Rick stopped, his brow furrowed in confusion or frustration. Michonne wasn't quite sure but the look made her giggle.

"You heard me," she said laughing at his expense.

He tossed the shirt at her face, causing more giggles to spill from her mouth. She slid the shirt over her head and stood before him, modeling.

"How do I look," she asked, her hands piling her dreads onto the top of her head as she puckered her lips. She thought she'd never get to have a normal life ever again and here she was, in front of the man she loved, being silly and just enjoying the moment. Times like these were meant to be captured in thoughts and stored, only to be brought out when one needed to be reminded of the precious moments in life.

Without notice, Rick swooped her up, cradling her like a baby as she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming and laughing aloud. With one big swing, he tossed her into their bed and found a place next to her, lying on his back. The room grew quiet, the only sound being the rise and fall of their breath as they sat in the thick of their peace.

Rick turned over onto his side and snaked his hand underneath his gray shirt, swallowing Michonne's frame, his rough hands tickling her flesh as they soared over her abdomen and cruised along the curve of her waist. She felt the strap from her bra loosen and giggled at Rick's one-hand trick.

"Didn't know I could do that," Rick nodded. "Learned it at 17, perfected it by 21."

"It took you four years to learn that trick," Michonne concluded, teasing him just a little.

"I didn't have a lot of volunteers to practice on," he drawled, his hand unlinking the straps from around her arms. Pulling her bra from under the t-shirt, Rick catapulted it into some corner of the room before draping his body over hers, his hands moving her dreads out of her face.

"You alright," he asked, his lips landing upon hers before she could answer. "About it all? You feel good about it?"

She looked up into his eyes, the pupils massive as he stared down at her. She'd seen that look quite a lot in the last few days. His desire was to be one with her right now, in this very moment.

"Of course I do," she answered honestly. "And there's no place I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with."

Rick nestled himself just under the right side of her, his arm secured over her body while his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath glide over her skin as he continued whispering sweet nothings and sprinkled her skin with kisses. Before long, their chatter dissipated and they fell asleep with Rick's body comfortably draped over hers, while one of her hands rested in his curls. They were each other's home and their hearts knew no other place to reside than with each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. **literaturechick!** Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your CONTINUED support for this ship and the fandom. You're the true rock star, reading all of the richonne fanfics and taking the time to leave us feedback. I feel confident in saying that the entire Richonne fanfiction writing community appreciates you! I hope this tale was to your liking! *BIG HUGS TO YOU*


End file.
